Drabbles para un imposible
by KaoruB
Summary: Algunas veces, las mejores razones para cambiar, mejorar y seguir avanzando provienen de la persona menos esperada... Aclaración: veinte drabbles en total de entre 400 y 500 palabras, dos por capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Este fic forma parte de un proyecto multifandom personal con motivo de celebrar mis primeras cien historias. Para conocer más detalles pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil, donde lo explico, o pueden seguir leyendo sin inconveniente alguno._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para decir_

* * *

 **I**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir**

 **.**

Los caminos de la expiación pueden ser tan misteriosos como enrevesados. En múltiples lugares había estado Sasuke en los últimos dos años desde que finalizara la guerra, y en cada uno de ellos encontró mil maneras diferentes de intervenir, ya sea mediando, reparando, equilibrando o combatiendo. Aunque fuesen tiempos de paz, nadie podía asegurar el final de las rencillas.

En medio de la misión que se había autoimpuesto, se había cruzado con innumerables y variadas personas, pero con ninguna se llenó de tanto asombro como con Hinata Hyuuga. Detenido al pie de un añoso árbol para pasar la noche, frente a un fuego cobijador con la mente puesta en el próximo trabajo, irrumpió frente a él tan intempestivamente que apenas si pudo creérselo.

-Konoha se ha dignado a aparecer –comentó mientras pulía un kunai con desidia.

Hinata detectó la ironía.

-Konoha no está controlándote, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Susupongo que lo mismo que tú –repuso ella-. Estoy en una misión.

Él cambió de kunai sin mirarla todavía.

-Bienvenida al ruedo –dijo con tono indescifrable. Luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Siéntate, esta noche hace frío.

Recién entonces Hinata se relajó, nunca estaba del todo segura sobre el mejor modo de conducirse con alguien como Sasuke. Al igual que todos en Konoha seguía considerándolo un compañero, e íntimamente oraba por su destino, pero nunca había existido la confianza necesaria para sentirlo cercano.

-Gracias –dijo con timidez, sentándose junto al fuego-. Te ves bien, Sasuke-kun.

La dulzura contenida en su observación no pasó desapercibida para el ninja, pero aun así hizo una mueca de inconformidad. Tal vez llevaba tiempo sin sostener un intercambio de ese estilo.

-¿Me veo bien? En estas circunstancias, Hyuuga, tal vez sean otras las cosas que deberías decir.

Ella lo miró con cierto asombro, sin comprender.

-¿Qué cosas? –indagó, temiendo haberlo ofendido.

Él pasó a pulir otro kunai.

-No lo sé… Cosas como "debe ser difícil para ti", o "estás trabajando muy duro", o "habrás tenido que afrontar muchas dificultades, pero seguro estás haciendo lo necesario para redimirte de todo el daño que has causado".

Hinata se sintió muy incómoda con ese asomo de resquemor.

-Jajamás diría una cosa así –musitó, lamentando la inseguridad de su voz.

-Pues deberías –insistió él, mirándola por fin-. Deberías ponerme en mi lugar, deberías echarme en cara de una buena vez las cosas que he hecho en contra de la aldea, lo mal que he interpretado mi papel como shinobi.

Esta vez ella detectó cierta tristeza solapada entre sus palabras.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Supongo que a su debido tiempo, las dirás –concluyó él, volviendo a enfocarse en el kunai.

La joven experimentó una profunda desazón. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de ofrecerle una palabra motivadora. Si en algo lo conocía, intuyó que, de todos modos, un hombre de su calibre jamás aceptaría ninguna clase de consuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

 **Las cosas que deberías decir tú**

 **.**

Los hados eran mucho más poderosos de lo que creían, porque pocos días después volvieron a cruzarse en la aldea adonde ambos, sin saberlo, se dirigían. Sasuke la miró con ojos inescrutables, mientras que Hinata permaneció irresoluta a causa del desconcierto.

-Ya veo –dijo él-, al parecer compartimos el mismo propósito.

Ella hizo un meritorio esfuerzo por sobreponerse a la confusión.

-¿Se trata de cucustodiar un importante cargamento?

El joven asintió con indolencia. A continuación se enfocó en escrutar los alrededores, por lo que Hinata ya no supo cómo proseguir la conversación… si es que estaban conversando. Le amilanó el hecho de verlo tan profesional cuando la misión consistía en hacer algo tan simple.

Y entonces se preguntó también qué tanto habría pasado en los dos años que llevaba viajando solo por el mundo.

-Pues andando, tendremos que hacerlo juntos –dijo él luego.

Si bien su voz había sonado tan parca como de costumbre, Hinata no pudo dejar de notar el fastidio que sentía por verse obligado a ello. Ella no pretendía ser una molestia, si había algo de lo que había huido desde pequeña era de terminar en ese rol.

-Si tanto te molesta, pupuedo encargarme sola.

Él la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No dije que me moleste.

-Pero así lo has insinuado.

-¿Susceptible, Hyuuga?

-Precavida.

-¿Entonces qué debería decir? ¿Que será un gusto para mí desempeñar esta misión contigo?

Hinata ya no supo tolerar su insolencia.

-Dedeberías decir que hubieras preferido hacerlo solo, pero dado que soy tu compañera esperas popoder llevarte bien –replicó ceñuda. La vacilación de su voz provenía del disgusto, así que esta vez no se esforzó en ocultarla-. Dedeberías decir que te has acostumbrado a arreglarte por ti mismo, por lo que quizá te cueste confiar en alguien más, pero que estarás agradecido… Y si no sabes cocómo agradecer, al menos deberías aclararlo con sinceridad.

El otro se le quedó mirando fijamente, impertérrito. Sin embargo, por dentro Sasuke se preguntó de dónde diablos había salido esta muchacha que en el pasado sólo sabía ocultarse de los demás. Menuda forma que tenía su penoso destino de aguijonearlo en la actualidad.

-Bien, pues veo que no será necesario agradecerte –repuso, y pasó junto a ella sin mirarla.

Hinata, zaherida con esa indiferencia, cerró los puños y giró hacia él, hacia su espalda alejándose.

-En todo caso, dedeberías decir que cuentas conmigo.

Él apenas vaciló en su andar. Siguió con la vista al frente, pero le hizo una seña con el brazo convidándola a sumarse. Hinata profirió una crispada exclamación, superada por esa petulancia. Aun así, caminó tras él asombrándose del encono que le provocaba.

Hubiera querido ser más agresiva, más imponente, pero su carácter era de una naturaleza serena y proclive al perdón. Al poco rato, entonces, ya lo había disculpado, entendiendo al final que él también había tenido que vencer cierto orgullo para aceptar su compañía. Ignoraba que, más que su vanidad, había comenzado a vulnerar otro sector de aquel enigmático corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que se prendieron con la historia. Tengan en cuenta que, aunque esta sea la segunda entrega, sigo la numeración de los drabbles._

 _Saludos para los anónimos **Gilda** , me alegra que te guste Hinata, muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n **Mimi-chan** , he aquí la continuación :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para callar_

* * *

 **III**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar**

 **.**

-Eres demasiado compasiva.

-Sólo trato de ser justa.

-Pues resulta molesto.

Hinata lo miró de soslayo con reproche, lo que Sasuke desestimó con una condescendiente exclamación, y de ese modo dieron por clausurada la última misión. Porque desde aquel primer encuentro casual, ya se habían ocupado juntos de resolver varios encargos.

Cuando Hinata reparaba en ello, se esforzaba por hallar una explicación razonable que lo justifique, sin mucho éxito en realidad. Por más que lo analizase del derecho y del revés, le resultaba simplemente imposible entender que ambos hubieran terminado así.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, una misión se ramificó en impensadas vicisitudes, algún aldeano pidió favores de último momento a los que les fue difícil negarse… Sea como fuese, habían terminado viajando juntos tomándoselo con inusitada naturalidad, una naturalidad que por fuerza tenía que generar susceptibilidad.

Y vaya si Hinata era susceptible.

-Fíjate por dónde vas –dijo de pronto Sasuke.

Atravesaban un bosque plagado de irregularidades a causa de las grandes raíces de los árboles que eventualmente emergían de la tierra, contra una de las cuales la joven casi tropezó. Ni bien fue conciente del descuido, se sintió una tonta de primera categoría.

-Oh…

-Deja de pensar tanto y pon atención.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy pepensando?

-Con sólo verte la cara.

-¿Tatambién te resulta molesto? –se atrevió a ironizar ella.

-No tanto como lo que te ha estado inquietando –refunfuñó él.

La kunoichi se sonrojó al percatarse de su sinceridad. De modo que se había percatado... ¿Debía suponer entonces que también a él le asaltaban esos cuestionamientos?

-Pupues deberías callar esas insinuaciones, Sasuke-kun, deberías guardarte tus sospechas sobre un compañero cuando éste no ha querido cocompartir sus pensamientos, y más aún deberías callar tu menosprecio y tus prejuicios cuando no tienes forma de saber si estás en lo cierto.

-¿Y por qué debería ejercer todas esas consideraciones? –replicó el ninja, comenzando a irritarse y a sentirse un poco… culpable a pesar de su renuencia a aceptarlo.

-Porque puedes herir a las personas –contestó Hinata, obligándolo a detenerse para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. Deberías callar porque es innecesario incomodar al otro, sobre todo si el otro ya está bastante preocupado.

Sasuke la contempló con ojos inescrutables. Cuando se ponía en moralista no tartamudeaba, la muy ladina. Se preguntó por qué diablos seguía viajando con ella, por qué diablos soportaba las observaciones que tanto lo irritaban y por qué diablos nunca podía enojarse o imponerse como solía hacer en el pasado.

Realmente había cambiado. O era ella que influía para que así sucediese, colándose entre sus emociones de un modo tan certero y profundo que para cuando caía en la cuenta, ya había perdido terreno.

-¿Sabes cuánto me importa eso? –replicó con desdén, pues todavía no podía afrontar la situación de otra forma.

Pero Hinata no le creyó ni medio aquella fabricada evasiva.

-Susupongo que lo suficiente para recomponerte también como ser humano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **Las cosas que deberías callar tú**

 **.**

Días después, al finalizar una nueva misión Hinata se había quedado muy consternada, le había disgustado verse incapaz de ayudar a una familia a reponer la cosecha perdida por la cruel intervención de unos malhechores. Si bien se habían encargado debidamente de ellos, aquella falencia le aguijoneaba el alma como una piedrita en el zapato.

Sasuke lo percibió ni bien se despidieron de los aldeanos en cuestión. Esa chica era demasiado sensible. Sin embargo, en algún punto de su interior ya había comenzado a empatizar con las personas, en especial con ella, y muy a su pesar podía entender la impotencia que la acometía. Aun así, todavía le costaba lidiar con esas emociones.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos –declaró en un momento dado, cuando el silencio se prolongaba demasiado incluso para alguien tan taciturno como él.

Se hallaban en una cueva delante de una reconfortante fogata. Habían concluido la cena hacía rato, pero dado el estado de ánimo reinante ninguno de los dos podía irse a dormir.

Hinata lo miró con sus grandes y característicos ojos, en los que Sasuke encontró una pena inesperada. ¿Tanto le había afectado la misión?

-Lo sé –musitó ella, de nuevo cabizbaja-, sé que hicimos lo que pudimos. Pero me pregunto si popodríamos habernos quedado un poco más.

-Resolvimos el problema principal.

-Pero no el de fondo.

-Somos seres humanos, no máquinas ni dioses.

-Popodríamos haber hecho un esfuerzo más.

Sasuke, algo fastidiado ya con su tozudez, meneó la cabeza con resignación. La joven no tenía remedio, ni consideración con su tolerancia.

-Eres de no creer, Hyuuga.

-No es que no valore lo que hicimos, Sasuke-kun, pero…

-Deberías callarte todos esos _peros_ , mujer –la cortó él, sin enojo aunque con firmeza-. Deberías dejar de darle vueltas al asunto amparada en supuestos y gratificarte con la experiencia de un buen trabajo realizado.

Ella comprendió sus palabras y un poco se abochornó de sí misma. De todos modos, le costaba sentirlo así en su corazón.

-Pepero…

-Y otra vez… Silencia esas inseguridades, Hyuuga, calla esas dudas naturales, pero innecesarias, y aprende a sentirte satisfecha con lo que hayas podido lograr. A cualquier ninja le suelen asaltar esas inquietudes, y sin embargo debe soslayarlas si pretende continuar sirviendo en el futuro. Además, si tu triunfo se debió a tu compromiso y a tu propia fuerza, entonces nunca será poco, ni habrás obrado mal.

A Hinata le impresionaron sobremanera sus palabras. No era habitual que Sasuke se expresase de ese modo y le conmovió profundamente que lo haya hecho con el evidente propósito de calmar su desasosiego. Después de algunos instantes de asombro, le sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias –musitó, sintiéndose más cerca de él de lo que se lo hubiera permitido al inicio del viaje.

El ninja chasqueó la lengua, intrigado consigo mismo y su repentina locuacidad.

-También deberías callarte la sensiblería –masculló.

Que como toda respuesta Hinata le ofreciera una sonrisa más enfática, lo inquietó todavía más y de una forma perturbadoramente cálida.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Siguiente entrega y siguiente motivo, espero que les guste. Saludos para **Gilda** , gracias por leer y comentar n.n **Mimi-chan** , he aquí la continuación, gracias :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para hacer_

* * *

 **V**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer**

 **.**

Sasuke comenzó a aburrirse. Llevaban varios días varados en medio de un bosque profuso y umbrío, a merced de una lluvia lúgubre e incesante. Los grandes y frondosos árboles les ofrecían protección, pero a él no le importaba. Sentía las articulaciones oxidadas y hubiera preferido seguir en movimiento.

Hinata, en cambio, parecía disfrutarlo. Sentada a lo indio en el suelo, permanecía con los ojos cerrados de cara al cielo plomizo que apenas podían vislumbrar entre el follaje, abstraída y ridículamente sonriente.

Vaya tiempo y lugar para alcanzar semejante grado de serenidad.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó él sin poder contenerse más. Que estuviera tranquila vaya y pase, ¿pero también tenía que sonreír?

Hinata ni siquiera se removió al contestar.

-Porque me gusta la lluvia.

El ninja chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

-Una respuesta por demás obvia –masculló.

La kunoichi abrió un ojo y lo observó de soslayo. Su malhumor se palpaba desde hacía rato, pero ella había preferido desestimarlo. Prestarle atención o hacer comentarios lo hubieran irritado aún más, a esas alturas conocía bien el carácter de su compañero.

-¿Prefieres platicar? -indagó de todos modos, porque era de naturaleza generosa. Sasuke gruñó con insatisfacción-. ¿Dedeberíamos alistar nuestras armas antes de la próxima misión?

-Tendríamos que continuar nuestro viaje –determinó él, contrariándola.

-Con esta lluvia seríamos incapaces de avanzar mucho, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Entonces qué maldita cosa habría que hacer para salir de este atolladero? –inquirió él, sinceramente hastiado.

Hinata no perdió el aplomo, y a pesar de que podía disfrutar de un clima desapacible, comprendió la impaciencia del joven.

-Dedeberías hacer que este inesperado y prolongado percance te ayude a meditar en el camino recorrido hasta ahora –sugirió, mirándolo con dulzura-. Deberías poder relajarte, reunirte en el pensamiento cocontigo mismo y tus propósitos, convertir este corte en un verdadero descanso.

Él le sostuvo la mirada ceñudamente, tratando de no dejarse invadir de nuevo por la calidez que emanaba de sus intenciones. Sin embargo, una vez más tuvo que rendirse antes de luchar. Hinata tenía una fortaleza con la que él todavía no podía lidiar, un poder que tendía a doblegarlo incluso con su característico temperamento… o precisamente por eso.

Masculló una serie de frases ininteligibles y Hinata volvió a sonreír.

-Sólo tú eres capaz de sacarle provecho a una maldita e inacabable tormenta, Hyuuga –farfulló.

-Entonces deberías hacer otro tanto, Sasuke-kun, en lugar de quejarte. No siempre podemos contar con este tipo de oportunidades.

Él volvió a gruñir para aparentar alguna cosa que Hinata, desde luego, no se creyó. Sin embargo, después de algunos instantes de debate interno, Sasuke terminó por ceder. Cuando vio que ella volvía a cerrar los ojos, al rato la imitó, aunque a regañadientes.

Al principio se sintió tonto, pero al concentrarse en el monótono y apagado repiqueteo de la lluvia empezó a experimentar cierta serenidad. Lo que descubrió adentro, no obstante, fue que en realidad le interesaba más la persona que estaba afuera, sentada a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI**

 **Las cosas que deberías hacer tú**

 **.**

La misión en el laboratorio que tuvieron que desbaratar le trajo recuerdos. De pronto todo aquel pasado le pareció un sueño, uno en el que se veía a sí mismo representando un personaje. Intentó recuperar los pensamientos que lo atravesaban en aquel entonces, pero o había pasado mucho tiempo o realmente se había tratado de otra persona. Apenas pudo reconocerse.

A veces, cuando Hinata no lo notaba, la contemplaba a cierta distancia, preguntándose qué clase de relación hubiera tenido con ella de haber permanecido en Konoha, olvidando su venganza. Pero lo mismo cabía preguntarse con respecto a Naruto y los demás. No había remedio, tenía que desistir de aquellas absurdas evocaciones y enfocarse en lo que tenía por delante.

Y una de esas cosas, últimamente, era la propia Hinata.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun? –indagó con preocupación ella al reparar en su adusto semblante.

-¿Terminaste de recoger los pergaminos con las fórmulas?

-Sí, los apilé allí.

-Quemémoslo y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la improvisada pila de pergaminos. Intercambiaron una mirada de acuerdo, cada uno sacó sus cerillas y procedieron a encenderlas. A continuación las arrojaron sobre el material sin vacilación y éste empezó a arder.

Mientras supervisaban la destrucción de esos nefastos documentos, Hinata, todavía preocupada, consideró que Sasuke tenía experiencia en ese tipo de entorno. Así, entendió que tal vez fueran esos viejos recuerdos los que lo hubiesen inquietado.

-Al fin hemos teterminado –comentó luego.

-Sí, al fin –repuso distraídamente Sasuke, los ojos fijos en el fuego.

-Es bueno darle un final a las cosas.

-Sólo si es el final que merecen.

Ella se interesó y decidió indagar.

-¿Has cerrado tus ciclos, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó, buscándole la mirada-. ¿Has conseguido darle un final a las etapas que lo memerecían?

Por fin él se volvió hacia ella, aunque con ojos inescrutables.

-¿Curiosa, Hyuuga?

-Preocupada –corrigió.

-Pues no te preocupes tanto.

-¿Entonces qué debería hacer para alejar esas sombras?

Su planteo fue tan espontáneo que en ningún momento la voz la traicionó y se sintió aliviada con eso. Un titubeo, un único titubeo, la hubiera colocado quizás en un lugar inconveniente.

Sasuke, impasible, guardó silencio durante algunos instantes. Tenía una respuesta para eso, pero procuró disfrazarla con rodeos.

-Deberías hacer ni más ni menos que lo que has hecho hasta ahora, Hyuuga –respondió por fin, algo repuesto ya de la tensión-. Deberías hacer que me mantenga en la ruta trazada, recordarme con tu presencia quién soy en realidad y acompañar mis pasos aunque no siempre conduzcan a lugares felices.

-Sasuke-kun… –Ante semejante melancolía, a Hinata el corazón le dio un vuelco. Quería hacer mucho más que eso por él, sólo que todavía no se animaba a decírselo. Sus sentimientos se habían arremolinado.

-Has conseguido que estas llamas, a punto de extinguirse, se lleven también ciertas vivencias pasadas –prosiguió él, enfocándose ahora en la creciente masa de ceniza-. Lo único que deberías hacer es seguir dándome algo de tu confianza. Si todavía quieres confiar en mí.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que estoy volviendo al trabajo y lo más probable es que me vuelva a pasar. He aquí la continuación._

 _Saludos para **Lizeth de Uchiha** , me alegra que te gusten los personajes y el modo como se están conectando, muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para omitir_

* * *

 **VII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir**

 **.**

Al atardecer, Hinata se entretenía observando las diversas tonalidades que el cielo adquiría en su carrera hacia la oscuridad. Lo hacía incluso mientras se movilizaba o mientras comía, o en medio de una misión de vigilancia como aquella en la que se encontraba.

Su compañero, apostado a corta distancia, notó su retraimiento y le llamó la atención arrojándole unas semillas a los pies. La joven, comprendiendo, lo miró con un gesto de disculpa. Aún no presentía ningún peligro y por eso se había permitido la distracción.

Una hora después se reunieron sobre una gruesa rama del árbol desde donde vigilaban para intercambiar pareceres.

-Puede haber sido un dato falso –comentó Sasuke al notar que nada había sucedido desde que llegaron a ese cruce de caminos.

-O puede tratarse de un error de cálculo –consideró Hinata.

Lo discutieron brevemente y acordaron pasar allí dos horas más. Si nada de lo que les habían advertido sucedía, entonces se marcharían sin más.

-Pero esta vez vigilaremos juntos –determinó Sasuke-. Si vas a distraerte mirando el cielo, no me servirás de gran apoyo.

Hinata se ruborizó, pero accedió. Últimamente se sentía demasiado bien en su compañía como para tener la presencia de ánimo para rechazarlo.

Ubicados ya en un punto convenido, la kunoichi se decidió a entablar conversación para poder soslayar la súbita ansiedad que la acometía cada vez que reparaba en esos sentimientos.

-Dedeberíamos ser tres –comentó con timidez.

Sasuke apenas se mosqueó con el planteo. Nunca lo habían hablado y le pareció extraño que de pronto le saliera con eso.

-Hasta ahora nos hemos arreglado bien.

-Pepero estaríamos mejor con la formación tradicional.

-¿En qué sentido?

A Hinata la pregunta le resultó ambigua, tal vez por las inconvenientes emociones recientes. Sin embargo, Sasuke la formuló ajeno a esas inquietudes.

-Por ejemplo… Popodríamos cubrir mayor terreno y rereforzar cada estrategia –musitó insegura. A Hinata le hizo sentir peor la ingobernable vacilación de su voz, se sintió demasiado expuesta y se abochornó más aún.

Pero Sasuke no estaba pensando en eso.

-Si de a dos hemos funcionado bien, de a dos deberíamos seguir –manifestó con la vista fija en el camino que vigilaban-. Deberías omitir algunas reglas, Hyuuga, incluso las más arraigadas. En ocasiones, sólo así podemos descubrir la magnitud de nuestra fuerza.

A Hinata le impresionaron un tanto sus palabras. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Kakashi-sensei se había pronunciado en varias ocasiones al respecto, pero la postura de Sasuke realmente la dejó pensando.

-Entiendo –murmuró después de meditar en ello. El ejercicio intelectual consiguió distraerla por fin de las tribulaciones experimentadas y pudo concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente.

Aunque el alivio no le iba a durar.

-Entonces omite también la creencia de que siendo dos nuestras habilidades se reducen –agregó el ninja. De pronto se volvió hacia ella, y la proximidad de sus rostros era tal que Hinata pudo percibir el ritmo de su respiración-. Quizá siendo dos sea la mejor manera de complementarnos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías omitir tú**

 **.**

Finalmente los maleantes aparecieron en el camino, encontrándose con otros de la aldea vecina con el fin de traficar enseres y alimentos. Ni bien los divisaron y corroboraron la tropelía, Sasuke y Hinata se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los capturaron.

De regreso al pueblo donde los habían contratado, fueron recibidos con muestras de algarabía y alivio al ver el éxito de la misión. Ese tipo de negociados venía perjudicando agudamente la economía de la región, por lo que las muestras de agradecimiento pronto se tradujeron en la única forma de pago que los shinobis aceptaron: una buena y generosa comida.

Cuando el populoso banquete y los continuos gestos de gratitud finalizaron, decidieron seguir viaje. Ninguno de los dos permitía que la amabilidad de las personas los retuviera mucho tiempo, pues había más gente esperando por ayuda y su propósito era el de ofrecerse. Reunieron algunos víveres para el trayecto y se marcharon sin más.

Al poco andar, no obstante, Hinata meditó en el asunto.

-Es curioso que podamos trabar tantas amistades y no pepermanecer con ninguna –comentó.

-La palabra amistad está sobrevalorada –señaló Sasuke con indiferencia.

La joven lo miró de soslayo sin creerse del todo ese desdén.

-Pupues en nuestras naciones, la amistad es un vínculo definitivo. Muchas veces nuestras vidas dedependen de ello.

-Tonterías.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nuestras vidas dependen de nosotros mismos.

-Pepero hace poco dijiste que…

A Hinata se le hizo un lío en la cabeza. Sasuke había hablado de complementarse entre los dos y ahora le salía con esas afirmaciones. A pesar de los grandes progresos que el joven hacía, todavía le costaba aprender a confiar.

-Dedeberías alejar esos aires de autosuficiencia, Sasuke-kun, y apoyarte más en tus amigos –se atrevió a decir-. Deberías omitir la clase de pepensamientos o recuerdos que te inclinan a la soledad. Bastarse por sí mismo está bien, pero nunca olvides que muchas personas confían en ti.

Él se volvió hacia ella por un instante y luego siguió andando con la vista al frente y el rostro inescrutable. Pero Hinata alcanzó a entrever una chispa de interés… ¿O sería de dolor?

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Hyuuga.

-Entonces deberías omitir las dudas –repuso ella ganando seguridad en la voz ahora que sabía que la estaba escuchando-. La mejor manera de aprender a confiar es, precisamente, confiando. Si omites el hecho de que en el pasado no sucedía así, verás que en el presente podrás contar con muchos amigos dispuestos a confiar también.

Sasuke guardó silencio, meditando en esas palabras. Quería creer en ello, pero se le hacía difícil. Hinata percibió ese debate interno y prefirió no agregar nada más. Día tras día el ninja se esforzaba por mejorar y ella lo sabía tan bien que casi podía experimentar sus vaivenes emocionales en sí misma.

Un día sí y un día no, así tendría que aprender a manejarse con Sasuke. Y como ya lo quería, lo haría sin dudar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Henos aquí ya promediando el fic. De nuevo tengo que disculparme por la demora, y de nuevo tendré que advertirles que seguramente me vuelva a pasar. Supongo que dentro de algunas semanas estaré en condiciones de actualizar adecuadamente._

 _Saludos para **Lizeth de Uchiha** , me alegra que te siga gustando, muchas gracias n.n **Mimi** , he aquí la continuación, gracias por leer n.n **Male** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar también esta historia. Me alegra que los personajes te gusten, Sasuke nunca me resulta fácil y Hinata siempre me pareció sensible e inteligente, así que trato de mantenerlos en la línea jeje. Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo y tus hermosas palabras :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para recordar_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar**

 **.**

Después de otra misión cumplida, Sasuke decidió tomar un breve descanso. Serían tres días para acampar y relajarse, tres días para sanar heridas y recuperar las energías invertidas en el continuo viaje. Hinata aceptó la idea y se encargó de reunir los víveres.

La fogata de la primera noche, a cargo del joven, ardió con un calor reconfortante.

-¿Ya pensaste hacia dónde seguir? –indagó la kunoichi mientras comía una fruta.

-Hacia el norte –respondió él revisando el filo de un kunai.

Hinata terminó de comer. Luego añadió:

-Tetendremos que reabastecernos en la próxima aldea.

-No creo que lo necesitemos.

-Me refiero a artículos medicinales.

-Está bien –repuso él, y siguió con lo suyo.

A ella, de pronto, la puso nerviosa el prolongado silencio. Sasuke nunca había sido precisamente conversador, ni ella a decir verdad, pero el trajín cotidiano solía subsanar esos baches. Ahora que habían decidido tomarse un receso, esos vacíos adquirían densidad.

Además, tampoco le ayudaba demasiado permanecer contemplándolo como boba. El corazón se le estrujaba y la profunda inclinación que sentía por él dolía más en el silencio que en el desdén acostumbrado. Pero la pobre carecía de recursos para trocar la situación.

-También aprovecharemos el tiempo para entrenar –anunció él al rato, dejando a un lado el kunai y mirándola por fin-. He pensado en algunas técnicas que podríamos combinar.

Al parecer, Sasuke sí poseía recursos para remontar la situación. Hinata se entusiasmó mucho con la idea y la bienaventurada conversación, y le conmovió que se hubiera dado cuenta de su incomodidad.

-Estoy segura de que fufuncionará.

-Más nos vale –repuso él. Luego, observándola de soslayo, añadió-: Deberías recordar que somos un equipo y que ambos tenemos autoridad para tomar decisiones y decir lo que pensamos.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Si hay algo que te moleste o te perturbe deberías exponerlo, Hyuuga. Viniste conmigo porque quisiste y porque lo he aceptado, así que deberías recordar que las cosas las hacemos de a dos.

A Hinata siempre le admiraba el esfuerzo que él hacía para mostrarse comedido. Sin embargo, a Sasuke en realidad no le costaba mucho, precisamente porque se trataba de ella. Y ella continuaría ignorándolo y él continuaría reservándoselo para sí.

-No hay nada que me moleste –se apresuró a aclarar la joven-, es que este ha sido nuestro piprimer día de descanso y tal vez resienta la fafalta de actividad.

Sasuke se acercó más a la fogata. Estando tan próximo a la kunoichi se sentía aún más cálido y agradablemente familiar.

-Te hablaré de las aldeas del norte –determinó, y al advertir más animado el rostro de Hinata comprendió que quizá lo que la hubiese retraído fuese su propia circunspección.

Podía hablarle de esas regiones porque ya había estado una vez, en el pasado. Le contó todo lo que sabía y se sintió aliviado de poder regresar allí con otra compañía y otras intenciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X**

 **Las cosas que deberías recordar tú**

 **.**

El segundo día de descanso transcurrió con mayor actividad, Sasuke sometió a Hinata a un arduo proceso de entrenamiento con el fin de combinar algunas de sus técnicas. Ella no cuestionó ni se quejó de los métodos, pues poco a poco pudo notar los beneficiosos resultados.

Jamás hubiera creído que pudieran complementarse hasta ese punto. Era cierto que compartían la raíz de un jutsu ocular, pero sus habilidades eran tan distintas que le había parecido imposible amalgamarlas. Y sin embargo lo habían logrado. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba Sasuke meditando en esa posibilidad.

Vaya que había mejorado como persona.

-Ahora descansemos –dispuso él después de la última y productiva práctica.

-Pupuedo seguir un poco más…

-No, ya hemos insumido mucha energía.

Para Sasuke también representaba toda una novedad el exitoso resultado de sus especulaciones, había salido mucho mejor de lo esperado. Hinata era una gran compañera, predispuesta y sagaz, y se quedó gratamente impresionado con los logros obtenidos.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, yo… yo quiquiero seguir practicando.

Esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió ante tal determinación.

-Que nos haya salido bien no significa que haya sido fácil –comentó precavido.

-Lo sé –admitió ella, que sufría algunas magulladuras. Aun así, hacía mucho que se había jurado no retroceder-. Lo sé bien, Sasuke-kun. Pero dedeberías recordar los motivos por los cuales hemos decidido asociarnos y luchar, los motivos que nos han incentivado a perseverar.

Él guardó silencio, midiendo la magnitud de su resolución. Diablos, hasta él sentía el aguijón de algunas laceraciones, por lo que no podía explicarse por qué esa muchacha estaba dispuesta a dejar su propio dolor de lado para continuar con esos complicados ejercicios. Pero así era ella y así lo traslucía la franqueza de su mirada.

Lo que Sasuke tampoco pudo explicarse fue por qué le gustaba tanto.

-Deberías rerecordar también que un shinobi no descansa hasta haber evolucionado –agregó ella ante aquel prolongado silencio-. Dedeberías recordar que nuestra fuerza no sólo reside en el cuerpo, sino también en la voluntad. Dame la oportunidad.

El ninja siguió midiendo la calidad de su decisión sin proferir vocablo. Podía parecer una postura arrogante, pero ella ya lo conocía y sabía que estaba analizando la situación. Ojalá luciese más segura, lamentó Hinata, ojalá Sasuke entreviera más allá de sus palabras y en lo profundo de su anhelante corazón.

-De acuerdo –accedió él.

Hinata sonrió y de inmediato Sasuke le dio las primeras indicaciones. Se aprestaron a seguir con la práctica hasta el anochecer, él porque en verdad ya sabía cuánto valía Hinata y la apreciaba de manera inconciente, y ella porque entendía que en el presente necesitaba de Sasuke para crecer.

O porque estaban más unidos de lo que cualquiera de los dos se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Heme aquí consiguiendo actualizar por fin. Comenzamos a recorrer la segunda mitad del fic, por lo tanto ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia._

 _Saludos para **Nana** , me alegra que tanto la historia como los personajes sean de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n **Male** , muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me hiciste emocionar. Así como lo decís he comprendido la afinidad entre estos personajes que prácticamente nunca han compartido nada en la historia original, pero que sin duda tenían mucho potencial. Gracias de nuevo por tu compañía n.n **Lizeth de Uchiha** , jejeje, estás captando muy bien el timing de la historia, jejeje Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar n.n **Gia** , espero poder sostenerlo hasta el final, tus palabras han sido muy gratificantes. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para olvidar_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar**

 **.**

El último combate sostenido dejó a Sasuke en muy mal estado y Hinata se preguntó por qué. Habían tenido que defender una población de un ataque intrusivo, resolviéndolo con éxito, pero al parecer siendo sólo dos para el trabajo le demandó al ninja más energía de lo esperable.

Debido a ello tuvieron que pernoctar en la misma aldea. Los vecinos, agradecidos, les prodigaron todos los víveres y medicamentos que pudieron ofrecer, pero los característicos ojos de Sasuke no sanarían con cualquier emplasto y seguían sangrando. Hinata tuvo que aplicar los rudimentarios cuidados médicos aprendidos de la Quinta tiempo atrás.

Cuando por fin detuvo el sangrado, desoyendo las protestas del paciente, le colocó un vendaje para que el reposo fuese más efectivo. Un poco más tranquila, Hinata anunció que se quedaría con él para vigilarlo durante la noche.

-Como quieras, _mamá_ –se burló Sasuke, demasiado fastidiado para agradecer adecuadamente.

-Esta vez ha sido grave, Sasuke-kun –insistió ella, notoriamente preocupada e insatisfecha con la curación-. Pipienso que debemos volver a Konoha o buscar un ninja-médico capacitado. Apenas pude cocontener la hemorragia.

-Ni de broma. Ya llegamos hasta aquí y desde aquí seguiremos. Mañana estaré mejor.

-Eso espero.

Y durante algunos minutos permanecieron en vacilante silencio, él debatiéndose entre el enfado y las emociones que los cuidados de Hinata le despertaban, y ella mirándolo aún como buscando la respuesta mágica que lo recomponga por completo. Y aunque Sasuke estuviera vendado, sabía perfectamente que ella lo vigilaba.

¿Pero cómo lidiar con sus inquietudes si ni siquiera conseguía controlar las propias?

-Dedeberías olvidar ese enfado, Sasuke-kun, olvida las aprensiones que estás experimentando en este momento –musitó de pronto ella.

Por alguna clase de razón, Sasuke se sintió expuesto. Tener que tolerar ese inoportuno vendaje, la molestia de sentirse una carga y las inconvenientes sensaciones que recrudecían en lugar de languidecer le hacían sentir vulnerable. Para peor, ella parecía darse cuenta.

-No sé a qué te refieres –replicó evasivo.

Hinata suspiró sin dejarse convencer por esa apática postura.

-Deberías olvidar las cosas que te incitan a distanciarte, a enclaustrarte, a enojarte con el mundo y las personas que te rodean –dijo ella, controlando la tartamudez-. Crees que te mantienen a salvo, crees que te hacen fuerte, pero tan sólo te brindan una falsa ilusión de comodidad.

Por más que impostase indiferencia, esas palabras lo alcanzaron, tocaron sitios dentro de él. Sasuke sabía que si la seguía escuchando terminaría por sucumbir, pero dadas las circunstancias, no podía hacer otra cosa más que luchar, seguir luchando contra la calidez de Hinata que no dejaba de invadirlo.

-Deberías olvidar también y de una buena vez el contraproducente concepto de la amistad que tienes y que te impide confiar y mostrarte agradecido –continuó ella. Y bajando el tono, animándose por fin a decirlo, agregó-: Ese orgullo no te ha llevado nunca a ninguna parte, Sasuke-kun.

Al ninja le hubiera gustado decir las despectivas palabras de siempre, pero esta vez fue incapaz de hallarlas en su voz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XII**

 **Las cosas que deberías olvidar tú**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Hinata le quitó el vendaje y observó que los ojos estaban mucho mejor. Sasuke soportó con gran autodominio el escrutinio ajeno, ella se había aproximado tanto que pudo distinguir los detalles de sus facciones. Abrumado de su propio interés, se apartó bruscamente antes de que la kunoichi pudiera terminar la revisión.

-¿Nos vamos? –indagó, chequeando el contenido de su bolsa.

-Volvamos a Konoha, Sasuke-kun –insistió ella, pues su preocupación pudo más que la timidez.

-Hemos decidido ya una dirección y continuaremos con el plan.

-Pepero…

-No estoy para tus peros, Hyuuga.

-Tus ojos son un asunto muy serio.

-Mis ojos están bien, gracias.

Hinata decidió entonces que podía ponerse terca. Al fin y al cabo, convivir con él había sido muy aleccionador.

-Me niego a seguirte en estas circunstancias –manifestó, irritada como pocas veces.

Sasuke se lo temía. Masculló una serie de frases ininteligibles y se volvió hacia ella, que lo miraba con una determinación sorprendente. En verdad estaba preocupada por él.

Si fuera la misma persona de antes hubiera despreciado esos intentos. Pero ya no era ese sujeto, y Hinata le gustaba mucho. Porque aunque se empeñase en fingir lo contrario o en desentenderse de sus sentimientos, la sensatez lo obligaba a asumirlo.

¿Qué hacer con una mujer tan considerada? ¿Qué hacer con una compañera por la que se siente una profunda inclinación afectiva, a la que se pretende conservar pero de la que también se huye? ¿Qué hacer para no convertirse en una carga, o en una condena? Él tenía una historia demasiado larga y oscura como para ofrecerle algo mejor.

-Deberías olvidarte de mí y regresar a Konoha, Hyuuga –dijo.

Hinata lo miró sin comprender.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Deberías olvidar las cosas que todavía te retienen en esta senda, sean cuales sean, porque para mí es ilógico y para ti es injusto –continuó él, mirándola con seriedad-. Deberías olvidar esos vanos afanes de verme como un nakama, alejarte y dejar atrás todas las cosas que hemos vivido. Ya me has ayudado bastante, así que ahora déjame y olvídalo.

A Hinata le pareció desatinado. Sasuke tampoco estaba siendo justo y quiso reclamárselo. Sin embargo, antes de poder emitir vocablo, él se aproximó de súbito y la besó de forma inesperada.

El pasmo se extendió en lo que duró el beso, un beso sostenido, cálido, impensado. Imposible, tal vez, pero tan real como la vida.

Sasuke se apartó despacio.

-Recoge tus cosas y vuelve a Konoha –le pidió-, de aquí en más seguiré por mi cuenta.

Ella quería hablar, pero las enrevesadas emociones que la agitaban atentaron contra ello. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras él acomodaba su bolsa y enfilaba hacia la puerta. Sasuke se detuvo un momento antes de salir, y Hinata siguió sin hallar las palabras que necesitaba.

-No me debes ningún tipo de lealtad, Hyuuga –dijo él sin mirarla-, ni aliento ni consideración, así que olvídame… Olvida incluso que hayamos existido en esta habitación.

Y se marchó sin más.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Al fin me digno a actualizar, sepan disculpar la demora. Y con este ya van como mil pedidos de disculpas u_uU Con los años uno se hace viejo y leeeeento._

 _Saludos para **Kaary.215** , jajaja, todos necesitamos de este amor jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar n..n **Male** , si Sasuke no se comporta desesperante, entonces no es Sasuke. Está en su naturaleza XD El drabble anterior cerró en una instancia complicada, veremos cómo lo resuelven. Muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para ofrecer_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer**

 **.**

Lo alcanzó en la aldea siguiente y Sasuke se sorprendió al verla allí parada, de nuevo en su camino. ¿Qué clase de destino se empeñaba en reunir a dos personas tan discímiles? Uno muy retorcido, sin duda, y demasiado hermético en sus intenciones.

Hinata se acercó lentamente, como tanteando el terreno. Sasuke permaneció impertérrito, afanándose por dentro.

-No creo que marchar cada uno por su lado sea la solución, Sasuke-kun –murmuró ella. En lo que demoró en alcanzarlo, había acopiado valor para enfrentarse a él y sus sentimientos. Nunca antes había tomado la iniciativa, pero su determinación la había impulsado.

El ninja lo entendió, conmocionado con su esfuerzo, pero él también había tomado una decisión.

-Ya he hecho lo único que podía hacer por ti, Hyuuga.

-Pepero…

-Tú y tus peros, mujer.

-Mis peros no son quejas, sino cuestionamientos –se atrevió a decir ella. También Hinata se había cansado un poco de la situación-. Tú mismo me hablaste alguna vez de cucuestionar lo establecido.

-Pues olvida eso también. Es absurdo que alguien como tú quiera estar con alguien como yo.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? –replicó ella, sinceramente extrañada con su actitud. En general solía ser ella la que necesitaba estímulo y apoyo a la hora de actuar, pero parecía que los roles se habían invertido.

-No tengo nada más que ofrecer –dijo él, intentando alejarse.

Hinata lo retuvo.

-Yo creo lo contrario –manifestó con dulzura, pero también con firmeza-. Deberías ofrecer tu amistad, tu corazón, tu espíritu, dedeberías ofrecerme las cosas que te hacen mejor y que ignoras que posees, pero yo las he visto.

Él la miró con hastío, quería desasirse de cualquier cosa que lo ligara a ella, de verdad quería hacerlo porque, suponía, era lo único bueno que podía hacer por ella. Pero Hinata, determinada como pocas veces y con esa voluntad que él tanto admiraba, persistía en aferrarlo, en retenerlo. Y Sasuke no sabía qué hacer con eso.

-En definitiva, me gustaría que fueras capaz de ofrecerte a ti mismo, Sasuke-kun –agregó ella al no recibir respuesta de su parte-. Papara el caso, tampoco valgo mucho.

El joven la encaró con reproche al oír tales palabras.

-Me dices que me mire a mí mismo cuando ni siquiera tienes idea de quién eres en verdad –siseó con recriminación, casi indignado.

Hinata sonrió con timidez.

-Entonces, quiquizá no seamos tan diferentes como supones, Sasuke-kun –concluyó en un murmullo.

Atardecía sobre sus cabezas. Los aldeanos trajinaban alrededor de ellos de regreso a sus casas, pero los jóvenes permanecían inmóviles e irresolutos, detenidos en el medio del camino. Sasuke vislumbró el punto, o se animó a vislumbrarlo por primera vez. Y por esa razón, también por primera vez, se sintió desarmado.

Jamás había sostenido un combate de esa naturaleza y se descubrió absolutamente incapaz de conducirse a la altura del coraje de Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XIV**

 **Las cosas que deberías ofrecer tú**

 **.**

Apenas había podido retenerlo, pero Hinata sentía que el lazo que los unía se iba deshilachando poco a poco, como si el peso que cargaba fuese demasiado para él. Ni siquiera podía decírselo a sí misma con todas las letras, pero sus sentimientos por Sasuke la impelían a buscarlo más allá de cualquier palabra o reconocimiento.

Y el recuerdo del beso la animaba más de lo que ella misma podía medir.

-¿Todavía despierta?

Sasuke se había sentado al pie de un árbol a observar la luna y rumiar el insomnio. Hinata, un poco más cerca de la fogata, se revolvía inconcientemente en la medida en que pensaba.

Sin otra cosa por hacer, también se incorporó.

-Tatampoco tú puedes dormir.

-La persistencia de cierta persona me ha quitado el sueño –masculló él.

Hinata sonrió. Los desplantes de Sasuke ya no hacían mella en su corazón, en cambio su testarudez y su empeño en alejarla podían alterarla bastante.

-Pupues tú no te quedas atrás –se atrevió a replicar.

Él chasqueó la lengua con desdén. Vaya que había perdido popularidad si hasta una persona tan tímida como ella se animaba a enfrentarlo.

Luego guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Hinata nunca había iniciado un plan de conquista, por eso nunca se le pasó por la mente que quizá sus intentos podían parecerse bastante a ello, y quizás esa fuese la razón de que continuase haciéndolo con pasmosa desenvoltura. Si alguien la hubiera avispado al respecto, tal vez se hubiese retraído de inmediato.

-No… no pupuedo regresar a la aldea, Sasuke-kun –musitó, creyendo necesario reafirmarlo.

El ninja la miró con ojos inescrutables. La miró fijamente, largamente, como si ella estuviera y no estuviera. Como si fuera Hinata y como si fuera una aparición.

-Deberías ofrecerme más que eso, Hyuuga –dijo por fin. Ella lo miró con interrogación-. Deberías ofrecerme la seguridad de que, al elegir quedarte conmigo, sabrás bien con quién andas, con qué carga y cuán ardua será la senda que todavía deba transitar.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Así como me lo has expuesto ayer, tú también deberías ofrecerte a ti misma sin cuestionar –prosiguió él-, así como tu fuerza y tu voluntad, porque créeme que toda voluntad es poca cuando se trata de lidiar con una persona como yo. Así que piensa, piensa si estás dispuesta a ofrecerte hasta ese punto.

La kunoichi contuvo un suspiro. A través de esas palabras pudo discernir la magnitud del pesar, del desasosiego y la pesada historia que Sasuke arrastraba aún consigo con resolución, decidido a hacerlo por sí mismo. Ni siquiera con ella quería contar.

Hinata lo vio, lo comprendió, le dolió. Anhelaba compartir ese destino, soportar ese peso con él, pero también sabía que la expiación era un camino riguroso y solitario. Así debía ser para que tuviera valor. Por eso, aunque las velas de su corazón la impulsasen cada vez más enérgicamente hacia él, su creciente amor por Sasuke tendría que esperar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Bueno, ingresamos en el último tramo del fic. Les agradezco desde ahora por la paciencia con un ritmo de actualización que no ha sido el de siempre, y por tomarse un tiempo para seguir la historia._

 _Como de costumbre, agradezco también al anónimo de **Male** , jejeje, a veces Hinata queda medio tonta, pero sólo es tímida. Es un trazo difícil de lograr. Sos muy generosa con tus palabras, me hacés emocionar. Ojalá la historia te siga gustando hasta el final, muchas gracias :D_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Cosas para conservar_

* * *

 **XV**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar**

 **.**

Ella también era determinada: cuando se lo proponía, perseveraba. Aunque su timidez muchas veces le jugase en contra, sus sentimientos latían con tal intensidad que obraban por sí mismos y la impulsaban, a su vez, a obrar.

Hinata observó la acostumbrada coraza que era Sasuke sentado del otro lado de una pequeña fogata. Después de haber finalizado una nueva misión, de camino a la próxima aldea, la noche los había sorprendido una vez más en medio del bosque. Aun así trató de entrever entre las grietas de la superficie, intentó interpretar las preocupaciones que lo embargaban.

Y supo que tenían que ver con ella otra vez.

-Aquí me quedaré, Sasuke-kun –musitó.

Él pareció volver de algún lejano paraje.

-Lo sé, Hyuuga. Lo dijiste tantas veces que me ha quedado claro.

-Pero sigues sin aprobarlo.

-¿Crees que me resulta agradable ver el sacrificio ajeno? –Sasuke hubiera debido decir, para mayor franqueza, el sacrificio de la mujer que le interesaba, la única que había conseguido anidar en su testarudo corazón, pero prefirió callárselo a pesar de que sobrevolaba en el aire.

Y Hinata no era tan tonta para ignorarlo.

-Si alguien te gusta, poprocuras ir hacia esa persona –comentó con cierto pudor.

Sasuke suspiró aparentando resignación. Fue el único gesto que pudo hacer para ocultar cuánto le punzaban esas palabras. Por más que hubiera intentado alejarla, ella ya había calado tan profundo entre sus sentimientos que lo que al principio se manifestó como desprendimiento terminó por convertirse en posesividad.

-Deberías conservar siempre esa voluntad, deberías conservar hasta el final las cosas que te hacen decidida y más fuerte de lo que tú misma estás dispuesta a creer –dijo él. Por encima de la fogata, sus ojos se encontraron-. Promete que nunca cambiarás ese modo de ser, Hyuuga, porque si así llegase ocurrir entonces ya no te reconocería.

Conmocionada, Hinata fue incapaz de pronunciar vocablo. Su asombro y su ternura emanaron por sí mismos y Sasuke, que había querido salvaguardarlos, ahora los quería siempre consigo.

No supo qué hacer con esas sensaciones todavía, pero sí fue capaz de rescatar algunos trazos.

-Deberías conservar siempre esa integridad, la lealtad y ese inextricable poder que aún no puedo comprender… del que no me puedo defender…

El joven se frenó. Para su infortunio, había sonado demasiado débil. Sin embargo, Hinata parecía comprenderlo incluso hasta ese punto, porque en lugar de instarlo a continuar se limitó a mirarlo con entendimiento.

Sí, había querido alejarla, pero su propio corazón lo había traicionado. Sus sentimientos también obraban por cuenta propia y, en función de sus inclinaciones, lo hacían obrar a él. La quería demasiado para someterla al riesgo de una vida a su lado transitando por una senda tan áspera, pero también la quería demasiado para que no le doliera verse recorriéndola en su ausencia.

A pesar de todas sus habilidades, a Sasuke se le hacía cada vez más difícil resolver el dilema.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVI**

 **Las cosas que deberías conservar tú**

 **.**

Sasuke inspeccionó el rastro y concluyó que iban por la senda correcta. Hinata aportaba lo suyo utilizando el Byakugan, pero el ninja prefería continuar la pesquisa al modo tradicional para no perder la habilidad. Apoyarse demasiado en aquel jutsu podría ser contraproducente.

Además, significaba apoyarse demasiado en Hinata.

Supuso que el tiempo le ofrecería la respuesta que necesitaba, pero ésta se hacía rogar. Seguir viaje con ella a su lado ya no le costaba tanto, pero continuaba perturbándolo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y no podía seguir así.

¿Pero qué diablos le convenía hacer? Hinata era muy decidida.

-Por allí –indicó ella, señalando unos arbustos destajados.

Avanzaron entre la vegetación en silencio, concentrados en localizar las irregularidades que les permitiesen continuar la persecución. Aun así Hinata notó su retraimiento y empezó a pensar en la mejor forma de abordarlo, así como hizo acopio de valor.

-Quiquizá la respuesta no se manifieste como esperas –murmuró.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo hacía para entrever entre sus emociones hasta ese punto? Así se lo hacía más difícil.

-No sé de qué hablas, Hyuuga –dijo con precaución.

-Quiero decir que, tal vez, la respuesta que buscas sea este mero transcurrir.

El ninja la miró con perplejidad. Por un indeterminado instante se midieron en silencio, como si el mundo hubiera detenido su acontecer. Después, de algún modo, la sucesión recomenzó.

-Vaya que eres persistente –comentó él.

Hinata sonrió con timidez.

-Ojalá eso fuera susuficiente, Sasuke-kun –murmuró-. Aun así, me gustaría que sisiguieras siendo así -agregó.

-¿Así cómo?

-Creo que deberías conservar esa forma de ser tan obstinada, y tan sosolitaria también –dijo ella, fijando los ojos en algún punto del suelo, sonriendo a medias-. Deberías conservar las dudas, las preguntas, la terquedad, ese cocostado que te hace más humano, aunque lo ocultes.

Él, detenido a cierta distancia, parecía inescrutable. Hinata no se dejó amilanar por su silencio.

-Incluso aunque me hagan las cosas más didifíciles, es bueno ver que conservas esos rasgos, Sasuke-kun –agregó ella casi en un susurro.

Recién entonces el ninja comprendió que si había alguien que se esforzaba y que tenía las cosas difíciles era ella, ella y no él. Hinata que se esforzaba, Hinata que luchaba… Hinata que todavía seguía allí, demostrándole con su constancia lo que él todavía no tenía ojos para ver.

La respuesta era ese transcurrir... Estar, compartir…

En dos zancadas se ubicó ante ella y la besó intensamente. Hasta una respuesta imposible podía ofrecerle mientras él se empeñaba en un absurdo conflicto que para ella ni siquiera existía.

-¿Qué haré contigo, Hyuuga? –musitó sobre sus labios, y la besó y la meció entre sus brazos, porque por una vez, al menos en eso, podía permitirse darse por vencido.

A pesar de todo seguían viaje juntos, comían juntos, peleaban juntos. De algún modo, entonces, ellos ya eran lo que él todavía se cuestionaba.

Y esa noche, después de comprenderlo por fin, también durmieron juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Nota: suelo actualizar de una vez los cinco fics que componen este proyecto, pero después de actualizar el segundo se cortó la línea y, por ende, internet. Recién hoy se solucionó el problema. Pido disculpas por la involuntaria y muy desesperante demora, casi termino en el psicólogo._

 _Penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que disfruten de los últimos cuatro drabbles del proyecto. Les agradezco a todos por su compañía y apoyo._

 _En estas dos últimas entregas cambiará el enfoque del motivo: "Cosas" por "Razones". Me pareció que tratándose del desenlace había que hacer algún cambio, aunque sea mínimo._

 _Saludos para **Tsuki-shin** , muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n Serán veinte drabbles en total, así que estamos terminando ya. Los cien es la suma de los cinco fics que estoy publicando. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :)_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para avanzar_

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar**

 **.**

Desandar los caminos transitados insume menos tiempo y esfuerzo que el viaje de ida, pues ya se conoce el recorrido y pocas sorpresas le depara al viajero. Aun así, de regreso a Konoha, tanto Sasuke como Hinata se ocuparon de hacerlo durar, de disfrutarlo en sus detalles.

Antes, quizá, lo siguieron con tanto estupor e incertidumbre de sí mismos que muy poco rédito habían sabido obtener más allá de algunas palabras de aliento, de alguna sanadora convicción. Sin embargo, bien sabían ellos que les quedaba mucho por conocer del otro y del sendero por el que habían elegido continuar.

Por ejemplo, aprender que la consideración de Hinata no tenía límites. Preocupada por la disposición de algunas madrigueras, hizo un alto y procedió a mejorar determinados refugios de animales para que pudiesen resguardarse de sus respectivos predadores.

Sasuke la observaba sin podérselo creer.

-Son animales, Hyuuga, ellos saben lo que hacen –comentó con desidia.

Sin detenerse en su inopinada actividad, ella respondió:

-Precisamente porque son animales, Sasuke-kun, necesitan protección.

-Lamento decirte que, por más que te esfuerces, no podrás interrumpir el ciclo natural.

Ella no se desanimó.

-Pero al menos tetendrán una oportunidad.

Ahora Sasuke la miró analíticamente, como si ella misma fuese un espécimen en extinción. Vaya kunoichi… Después sonrió de lado, procurando disimular el orgullo que experimentaba.

-Ahora entiendo cuáles son tus razones para avanzar.

Esta vez Hinata lo miró con interrogación mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Las razones por las cuales deberías seguir avanzando –repuso él, mirándola a los ojos cuando la tuvo frente a sí-. Si alguien está en problemas, si se siente atribulado, si necesita protección, sea quien sea… Incluso para alguien como yo has sabido ser desprendida. Me asombras, Hyuuga, y te confieso que sigue siendo un misterio para mí la fuente de esa generosidad.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Te esfuerzas en superarte no sólo para evitar ser una carga –la interrumpió él-, sino para poder proteger, para ser el apoyo de alguien más. Luchas por ser mejor y no te has percatado aún de que, sólo por intentarlo, ya lo eres. Esas son las razones que te han permitido avanzar.

Ella no supo qué decir. Sus sentimientos se reflejaban en sus ojos y para Sasuke fue suficiente.

-Así eres tú –añadió, sujetándola por los hombros-. Aunque me resulte extraño así funcionas, y gracias a esas razones he podido conocerte.

A Hinata le conmocionaron profundamente esas palabras, sobre todo conociendo la parquedad del ninja. Más allá de esa inesperada revelación de sus pensamientos, era muy poco habitual que Sasuke se mostrase así de sensible. Y de locuaz. Hinata sonrió para sus adentros.

Él también sabía mostrarse considerado, o estaba aprendiendo a serlo. Sólo que todavía no se había dado cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XVIII**

 **Las razones por las que deberías avanzar tú**

 **.**

Acamparon en una pequeña cueva, a medio camino del País del Fuego. Estando tan próximos al hogar, muchos pensamientos los acometían.

Hinata experimentaba una inusitada ansiedad. ¿Qué pensaría su familia cuando supiera de su relación? ¿Lo aceptarían sin cuestionar, o se opondrían sin más? Aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado bastante después de la guerra, la tradición seguía siendo la tradición, aquello que los constituía y que se habían esmerado en proteger. Pero ahora ella tenía algo más que cuidar.

Sasuke, por su parte, procuraba soslayar cualquier tipo de tribulación. Ni siquiera la sensibilidad de Hinata había alterado su apática forma de ser y de vivir, por lo que se limitó a recorrer en su mente los rostros de las personas que más le interesaban de la aldea. Pero le importaba un rábano cómo reaccionarían con su llegada o con la novedad de su relación.

Sin embargo, conocía bien a Hinata.

-¿Tanto te preocupa lo que puedan decir de nosotros?

Hinata levantó la vista de la fogata y se enfocó en los ojos oscuros de su compañero. A esas alturas había aprendido a leer en ellos y divisó la naturaleza de su interés. No podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía permitirse persistir en la inquietud.

-Estoy sesegura de que ninguno de nuestros amigos dirá algo al respecto –musitó, pensando en ellos-. Sólo me preocupa la reacción de mi familia.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Tal vez necesiten tiempo. Diablos, yo mismo lo he necesitado.

Hinata sonrió.

-Entonces totodavía hay esperanzas –se atrevió a bromear.

Entendiendo la alusión, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con desdén. Ella se le quedó mirando por un rato, aunque sus pensamientos parecían en otra parte.

-¿Hyuuga? –indagó él al verla retraída.

Ella pareció llegar de un lugar remoto.

-También tú tienes razones para avanzar –dijo de pronto, y Sasuke la miró con interrogación. Su voz brotaba sin vacilaciones-. Mejorar, madurar, reencontrarte contigo mismo, reencontrarte con tus metas verdaderas… Esas son las razones por las que deberías seguir avanzando.

El ninja guardó silencio. Aunque aparentase estoicismo, Hinata supo que había tocado una fibra dentro de su corazón y por eso callaba. Hay sentimientos que no pueden contenerse en palabras.

-Preocuparte por mí cuando eres tú el que todavía debe enfrentar a los tuyos es una prueba más de lo mucho que has cambiado, Sasuke-kun. Así que nunca olvides esas razones y déjame figurar algún día entre ellas.

Ahora él la miró directo a los ojos, sin poder creerse tamaña ingenuidad.

-Pero si eres la primera, muchacha lenta.

La kunoichi, como de costumbre, no supo qué responder a tal declaración. El tipo mostraba ahora unos matices emocionales tan inesperados que la pobre se vería obligada a reformular ciertos parámetros de su relación. Sasuke, en cambio, se levantó y fue hacia ella. Como lo hacía ahora, como lo haría siempre.

La noche guareció la floresta, el descanso y la manifestación de sus emociones.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Llegando al final de este proyecto, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todos los que han seguido la historia y la han apoyado con sus hermosos comentarios. Mil gracias :)_

 _Saludos para **Tsuki-shin** , me alegra que te hayan gustado las razones, hoy serán las últimas. Gracias por haberte enganchado con la historia, por tu tiempo y por tus amables palabras. Que sigas bien :)_

 _Espero que disfruten de esta última entrega. Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Proyecto:** _Cien drabbles por cien historias_

 **Pareja:** _Sasuke/Hinata_

 **Motivo:** _Razones para quedarse_

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte**

 **.**

En la aldea, desde luego, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, incluso al rezagado y conflictivo sobreviviente de la familia Uchiha. Cada quien había depositado determinadas expectativas en cada uno de ellos, y por lo que veían no se sentirían muy decepcionados. Sin embargo, cuando los Hyuuga supieron por Hinata de la buena nueva de su relación, no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Jamás hubieran imaginado que algo por el estilo pudiera ocurrir entre dos shinobis de naturaleza tan opuesta, tan evidentemente disímil, no sólo en cuanto a temperamento. Tal y como Sasuke había vaticinado, necesitaron mucho tiempo para digerir la novedad.

Para Hinata fue como sacarse un peso de encima y no tendría ningún problema en esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario. Consideraba que bastante barato les había salido la broma. Era tan respetuosa de sus mayores que ni siquiera tomó conciencia de su edad y de su derecho a elegir.

Aun así los respetaba, y Sasuke, que la quería, la respetaba a su vez.

-¿Ves? Nadie nos arrojó a la fosa de los réprobos por haber comenzado a salir –ironizó él un día.

Hinata supuso que era bueno que al menos uno de los dos pudiese bromear con eso.

-Pero todavía no podremos cocontar con su autorización.

-¿Necesitas autorización?

-No, pero…

-¿Los peros otra vez, Hyuuga? Los echaba de menos.

Ella terminó por sonreír. Habían iniciado una conversación que no los conduciría a ninguna parte, porque él la entendía a pesar de todo y, a pesar de todo, tendrían que esperar. Pero eso era lo de menos. Ya nada podría desalentarlos después de haberse enfrentado a sus propios fantasmas.

-Qué bueno que permanezcas aquí, Sasuke-kun –dijo luego con dulzura.

-Veremos si sigues pensando así dentro de veinte años.

La kunoichi desestimó la broma.

-Es bueno que por fin hayas encontrado razones para quedarte, para volver a ser parte del que siempre ha sido tu hogar –continuó ella-. Yo podría darte miles, y Naruto otras tantas, y Sakura otras tantas, pero sólo tú hallarás las que sean valiosas para ti, aquellas a las que te aferrarás.

-Como si no supieras que tú eres la primera.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque por dentro aceptase emocionada su sinceridad.

-No se trata sólo de mí, y lo sabes. Se trata del lugar al que perteneces, del lugar donde siguen extendiéndose tus verdaderas raíces.

-Todavía no he pensado en eso… Todavía no quiero pensarlo.

-Hazlo cucuando puedas.

-Maldita sea…

Vaya novia que se había agenciado. Sin embargo, tenía razón. Pronto llegaría el día en que deba enfrentarse a sus razones para quedarse, las razones que todavía podían atarlo a Konoha. El amor que sentía por Hinata podía ser más que suficiente, pero para el caso podría amarla en cualquier otra parte porque sus sentimientos iban consigo. El asunto era permanecer en esa aldea, que era también el centro de su dolor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XX**

 **Las razones por las que deberías quedarte tú**

 **.**

Con el tiempo, entonces, las cosas se fueron acomodando. Verlos andar juntos ya no le resultó extraño a nadie y pronto todos supieron bendecir a la nueva pareja y a la nueva familia que iban a fundar. Naruto, en particular, no dejó de bromear sobre la clase de súper-jutsu ocular que heredarían sus futuros descendientes.

La referencia a los hijos hacía ruborizar a Hinata, y esto a su vez hacía mosquear a Sasuke. Aquel joven nunca mostraba consideración hacia los pudores ajenos. Sin embargo, tal y como le había pedido ella, supo pensar en él como otra de las principales razones que lo ataban a la aldea, por lo que contendría sus ansias de matar al bocazas. Al menos por el momento.

Sí, Sasuke pensó con cuidado en cada una de las palabras de Hinata, y en Konoha y en la vida que después de tantas malhadadas circunstancias todavía podía construir allí. Al principio, desde luego, tuvo que soportar ciertas miradas de reproche, incluso gestos desdeñosos hacia su persona, pero con el correr de los días todo parecía haberse calmado. Cada quien halló el modo de desahogar sus rencores y después supieron tomar su presencia con naturalidad. Sasuke no sabía qué pensar al respecto, todavía no era bueno aceptando el perdón.

Sobre todo porque él conocía otras formas de revancha… Pero qué más daba. La influencia de Naruto había llegado a tocarlo a él, así que no podía esperarse menos con respecto al resto de las personas. Algún día tendría que preguntarle cómo diablos lo hacía.

-Pareces preocupado –le dijo Hinata, que caminaba a su lado de camino al edificio del Hokage.

-Sólo pensaba.

-¿Puedo saber en qué cosa? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Sasuke se detuvo de súbito, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué siempre crees que necesito ayuda? ¿Y por qué demonios siempre la ofreces?

La joven no supo qué responder. Él suspiró con resignación y la tomó por los hombros. Se inclinó y la besó largamente, sin importar las miradas curiosas que depositaban sobre ellos. Luego se apartó apenas para decirle:

-Nunca te alejes de mí, Hyuuga, porque sería capaz de irte a buscar al mismísimo infierno, y lo sabes –declaró-. Yo también tengo miles de razones para que te quedes justo aquí, conmigo, pero la principal es que ahora esta maldita vida me parece un fardo de mediocridad cuando no te veo.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Y cuando apareces, cuando por fin te veo venir hacia mí –continuó él-, es como si todo, absolutamente todo, hubiese valido la pena.

De nuevo ella se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua, conmovida hasta lo más profundo. Él había cambiado tanto… ¿Lo sabría? ¿Se daría cuenta por fin de cuánto había valido la pena luchar por permanecer a su lado?

Sin agregar nada más, él la abrazó y la meció lentamente. Ningún lugar prometía tanto como aquel que estaban construyendo cada día, con esfuerzo, desde el momento que supieron que se querían.

 **FIN**


End file.
